Don't Read the Comment Section
by sadgaybby
Summary: AU. Takes place immediately after entry 84 was uploaded. Tim receives a startling comment on the latest entry. Characters: Tim W., Brian T., OC.


Tim regretted leaving the comments on the last video almost immediately.

He checked them regularly the first few hours to see if anyone had info on Alex, or if Alex himself had called him out, perhaps to finish everything that had started so many years ago. What he received were a bunch of trolls, self-professed 'Creepypasta' fans asking about 'Hoody', and a few scattered notes about spinal injuries.

He wasn't expected a comment from a girl claiming to know Brian to bother him so much. After all, so many people falsely assumed this was fake and treated them like characters in a twisted psuedo-documentary.

 **Olivia B.**  
A friend showed me this after recognizing a man from the latest entry. This is my ex-boyfriend Brian. I haven't heard from him since 2006.  
Idk if you know anything else about what happened, but please let me know. I watched through all the entries. I'm praying for you.

Brian had mentioned a girlfriend, but Tim had never actually met her. He always assumed she wasn't anything serious- nothing he every involved himself in seemed incredibly serious, anyway -but Brian always seemed especially happy after talking on the phone with her. If she made him happy, that was fine with Tim. His happiness was, in some codependent way, Tim's happiness.

It had never crossed Tim's mind about anyone outside of the Marble Hornets cast's families questioning their complete disappearance. He had never felt comfortable with flirting or dating, so it had never dawned on him that other people may have had significant others. Maybe Jessica had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. Maybe Seth was seeing someone, or Sarah was engaged. Alex had Amy, and Jay had…

If it was true, why contact this Olivia?

His head pulsed. The lack of pills made conserving them a necessity, which meant the coughing and headaches were more frequent than he would have liked. His living room was dimly lit by the setting sun, letting the realization that he had been consumed by the thought of his friends being gone and this one comment being the one true connection to what was left of a life any of them might have once envisioned.

Contact Olivia, risk dragging another innocent person into this mess and watch other person die by Alex's hand, or be taken by that thing.

The computer clicked off as he closed the lid.

There was too much risk with anything path he chose. The words "my fault" kept ringing in his ears, deafeningly loud as he lay his head on his pillow.

* * *

Tim awoke the next morning, the bags under his eyes magnified by the increasing guilt. There was no need to check the cabinets or his fridge; both were barren. A hand rose to the bridge of his nose, rubbing it softly as a sigh left him. No money for food meant a trip to the nearest food pantry to take essentials and wait this nightmare out for another day. A week, if he was lucky. He hated leaving the house now, especially with the imminent threat of Alex or the Operator and the crushing realization that he was truly alone now.

It couldn't be helped. A quick shower and change of clothes, and he was off.

After returning to his home and doing a quick sweep through to make sure Alex hadn't hidden in the attic again or the hooded man- Brian -wasn't waiting for him to make an appearance, he opened the laptop and read through a few more pages of comments before turning them off completely.

A new private message was waiting in the Marble Hornets account.

His heart sped, taking a sip of his coffee before finally clicking the bolded message.

 **Olivia B.**  
Tim, I'm sorry for bothering you again. I just was hoping if you knew if Brian survived that fall. The last time we talked on the phone was winter of 2006, which I think was after Alex had taken you and Brian to that hospital. He didn't sound like himself, and he wasn't making much sense. He broke up with me and told me not to talk to him again.  
Idk if he told you about us, since he always felt weird about us having a mostly online relationship. It's always bothered me how he ended things, but I can't do much about that now. I guess I just wanted to let you know that I miss him.  
If he didn't survive, I can't blame you. He hadn't been all right for a while.  
I don't expect an answer. I'd prefer if you didn't try to contact me more than a few times, because idk how this thing travels and what it wants. I'd rather stay away. Be careful. Olivia 


End file.
